Ma première dent
by Dororo03
Summary: Les moldus ont la petite souris et les sorciers ? La fée des dents bien sûr ! Comment cela s'est-il passé lors de la tombée de la première dent de nos héros ?


**Voilà un autre One-shot, pas particulièrement intéressant mais j'avais envi d'écrire ce petit moment de la vie de nos héros ! **

**Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR !**

**JE DÉDIS CET OS A MA POTTYRON QUI FÊTE SES 18 ANS LE 8 NOVEMBRE ! BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE MA POULETTE !**

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hermione._

La petite fille était toute excitée ! Elle venait de perdre sa première dent de lait lors du repas de midi à la cantine de son école. La maîtresse lui avait donné une enveloppe pour la mettre dedans en attendant de la montrer à maman et papa, puis de la poser sous l'oreiller pour la petite souris.

Quand maman vint la chercher après son travail, Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire où l'on pouvait voir un trou au milieu de ses petites dents.

- Oh mais que vois-je ? Serait-ce une petite fille qui aurait perdu une dent ?

Hermione hocha la tête et montra la dent qui était dans l'enveloppe.

- Je crois que l'on va avoir une invitée cette nuit. lui sourit sa mère.

Hermione lui attrapa la main, puis elle demanda :

- Est-ce que les dents que tu guéris à ton cabinet elles vont-elles aussi chez la petite souris ?

- Bien sûr ma puce. Maman les mets dans une enveloppe comme celle-là et les laisse dans son bureau. Et quand je reviens le lendemain matin, la petite souris est passée et a laissé un cadeau en échange.

Hermione sourit et serra son enveloppe contre son cœur. Elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir pour s'endormir sur la dent et attendre la petite souris. En attendant, elle allait montrer sa dent à son papa. Il serait fier d'elle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin était un samedi et donc il n'y avait pas d'école. Hermione se réveilla en douceur, se frottant les yeux et se souvenant de sa dent, elle souleva son oreiller. Elle sourit quand elle vit qu'à la place de sa dent, il y avait de l'argent. Elle les prit dans sa main et les plaça sur sa couette pour les compter.

- Un…deux…trois…QUATRE ! J'ai quatre pièces !

Elle sortit en courant de sa chambre et entra dans le salon où ses parents prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

- La petite souris est passée et elle m'a donné quatre pièces ! fit-elle joyeusement en étalant son argent entre le beurre et la confiture.

- Waouh ! Tu en as de la chance. remarqua son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

La petite fille hocha la tête.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas t'acheter avec tous ça ? lui demanda sa mère en lui servant son bol de chocolat pendant qu'Hermione tournait et retournait les pièces sur la table.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. dit sérieusement la fillette en regardant ses sous. Et je crois bien que je vais les mettre dans ma tirelire pour quand je serais plus grande.

Ses parents se regardèrent, amusés, quand la sonnette retentit. Hermione se leva en criant :

- C'est tonton Jojo, c'est tonton Jojo.

Et elle partit ouvrir la porte. Les parents se sourirent quand ils entendirent la petite fille s'exclamer :

- Regarde tonton Jojo, les sous que m'a apporté la petite souris.

* * *

_Ron_

Un petit garçon de cinq ans était assis dans l'herbe, jouant avec des figurines en bois. Quand soudain, il se fit projeter contre le sol à cause d'un ballon mal lançé.

- HEY ! Ronnie est-ce que ça va ? cria un autre garçon qui s'approchait en courant.

Avant qu'il n'atteigne son petit frère, celui-ci se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Molly qui était dans la maison sortit en vitesse et s'approcha de son fils assis dans l'herbe.

- Par Merlin que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda t-elle.

Comme elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle éleva la voix.

- Percy ? interrogea t-elle le regard furieux.

- Georges a lancé la balle trop fort et Ron se l'ai prise dans la tête. répondit la garçonnet de neuf ans, pennaud.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il saigne autant de la bouche alors ?

Effectivement, du sang coulait de la bouche de Ron qui essuyait ses larmes pendant que sa mère le relevait et le portait contre sa hanche.

- Vous me rangez le ballon et rentrez immédiatement à l'intérieur !

- Mais…commencèrent les garçons.

- TOUT DE SUITE ! cria Molly.

Pendant que les rouquins obéissaient, Molly entra dans la cuisine et assis son fils sur l'évier. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau et lui dit doucement :

- Tu prends l'eau dans ta bouche et tu la craches dans le lavabo ! Compris mon trésor ?

La petit garçon hocha la tête et fit ce qui lui était demandé.

Pendant ce temps, après avoir rangé le ballon dans le cabanon, Percy, Fred et Georges se dirigèrent vers la maison, quand en chemin, Fred se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent Percy et Georges.

Fred tendit la main, paume ouverte et les deux garçons purent observer ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

- Elle est finalement tombée. remarqua Georges alors que Fred refermait son poing.

- J'en connais un qui va avoir la visite de la fée des dents ! s'exclama Fred en entrant dans la cuisine alors que Molly essuyait la bouche de son fils.

- Quoi ? fit Ron.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans l'herbe. fit Fred en tendant la dent de lait à son petit frère.

Ron sourit et en effet, on put voir que la dent de devant qui bougeait encore ce matin avait disparu. Il récupéra sa dent et ne la lâcha plus de la journée. Lors du coucher, il l'installa bien soigneusement sous son oreiller et après un bisou de sa maman et de son papa, s'endormit en rêvant d'une petite fée qui venait prendre sa dent.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, quand il regarda sous son oreiller, il vit un papier plié en deux et quand il l'ouvrit, un emballage plastique tomba sur sa couette à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley. Ron prit le tout dans ses mains et alla dans la cuisine où toute la famille était réunie.

- Comment ça va mon chéri ? lui demanda sa mère en l'embrassant. Tiens ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ron lui tendit ce qu'il avait trouvé sous son oreiller et dit :

- C'est la petite fée des dents qui me l'a donné.

- Oh oh oh ! Voyons voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette lettre.

Molly déplia la lettre et sous le regard et l'écoute attentifs de Ron, la lut à haute voix :

_Mon petit Ronald, _

_Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour cette magnifique dent de lait et j'en prenderai grand soin, je te le promets._

_En échange de ta dent, je te donne mon précieux fil dentaire au goût chocolat pour bien prendre soin de tes dents et faire comme les grands !_

_Prends soin de ta bouche, moi il faut que je finisse ma tournée des dents._

_Je t'embrasse très fort et te dis à bientôt pour tes prochaines dents._

…_La fée des dents…_

- C'est vraiment la fée des dents qui m'a écrit ? demanda Ron, les yeux brillants de joie.

- Bien sûr mon chéri.

Ron cria sa joie dans toute la maison et durant le reste de la journée n'arrêta pas de demander à ce qu'on lui relise sa lettre.

Le soir, dans la chambre des parents, Arthur parla à Molly :

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai entendu dire que chez les moldus la personne à qui croyait les enfants lorsque leur dent tombe, c'était la petite souris.

* * *

_Draco_

- Ca suffit ! Tu as passé l'âge de croire à ses enfantillages ! le gronda Lucius en lui prenant sa dent qui venait de tomber. Sa première dent !

Le petit garçon baissa la tête et retint ses larmes. Pas devant son père, il était hors de question qu'il pleure devant son père.

- DOBBY ! appela Lucius.

L'elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina bien bas jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol en un bruit ressemblant à « spouik ».

- Le maître a appelé Dobby ?

- Jette ça ! ordonna l'homme en balançant la dent à l'elfe.

Draco retint de justesse un hoquet de refus qui n'échappa pas à l'elfe qui s'éclipsa en s'inclinant.

- Maintenant va dans ta chambre ! exigea Lucius. Non mais, c'est quoi cette idée de vouloir mettre sa dent sous son oreiller pour cette…fée des dents, qui n'existe pas en plus !

Draco sortit du salon en silence et s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre ou il se jeta sur son lit en sanglotant.

- Voyons Lucius, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon de même pas cinq ans ! remarqua Narcissa en regardant la porte du salon avec un air affligé. Laisse-le rêver !

- A son âge, mon père m'emmenait assister à des combats d'hyppogriffes ! Il voulait m'endurcir pour le moment ou j'entrerais dans la vie active ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne une mauviette !

Narcissa soupira et pensa : _En attendant tu es en train de faire exactement la même chose que ton père et si tu continues, tu vas perdre l'amour de ton fils !_

Durant la nuit, Draco se réveilla d'un cauchemar particulièrement affreux et renifla en s'enfonçant sous la couette. Il sursauta quand un « plof » se fit entendre et reconnaissant la voix de Dobby, il sortit la tête de sous les couvertures.

- Dobby ?

L'elfe sursauta et s'écria :

- Dobby est désolé jeune maître ! Dobby ne voulait pas réveiller le jeune maître ! Méchant Dobby !

Dobby s'apprêtait à se coincer les doigts dans l'armoire quand Draco remarqua une petite boîte que tenait l'elfe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Dobby ? demanda Draco en tendant le doigt vers la boîte.

Dobby arrêta de se faire du mal et se retourna vers Draco. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers la boîte et les releva en disant :

- Dobby a été mauvais aujourd'hui. Dobby n'a pas été un bon elfe et Dobby s'est puni en désobéissant au maître. Mais Dobby savait que le jeune maître ne voulait pas jeter cela, alors Dobby l'a cachée dans une petite boîte et l'a apporté au jeune maître.

Tout en parlant, l'elfe s'était avancer vers le lit du garçon et déposa la boîte sur la couette.

Draco avança sa main et ouvrit le couvercle. Dedans, reposant sur un coussinet de soie, se trouvait la dent perdue ce matin. Le petit garçon sourit en serrant la boîte contre son cœur.

L'elfe s'apprêtait à repartir quand soudain :

- Dobby ! l'appela Draco.

L'elfe releva la tête et entendit Draco murmurer :

- Merci beaucoup.

L'elfe s'éclipsa en rayonnant de bonheur, se disant qu'il était l'elfe le plus heureux de la Terre.

Quand Dobby fut parti, Draco se leva et alla poser la boîte sur son étagère, bien cachée et préservée des regards, derrière la photo de sa mère et lui lors d'un récital.

Il se recoucha et une pensée bizarre lui traversa l'esprit : _Dobby ressemble au personnage qui vient chercher les dents des enfants chez les moldus. Maman me disait qu'ils l'appelaient la petite souris.

* * *

__Harry_

- Gamin, jette-moi cette horreur à la poubelle ! s'exclama tante Pétunia.

- Mais c'est la dent que j'ai perdu à mon école. répondit Harry en serrant sa petite dent dans son petit poing.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention d'en faire ? demanda l'oncle Vernon avec un sourire torve.

- La maîtresse a dit que si je la mettais sous mon oreiller et ben la petite souris viendrait la chercher et qu'elle me donnera peut-être quelque chose en échange. avoua Harry avec un regard brillant d'espoir. _Enfin quelqu'un qui va penser à moi._se disait-il heureux_._

- La petite souris ? ricana Vernon. Tu entends ça Pétunia ?

Pétunia souriait de son air supérieur.

- Parce que tu crois que la petite souris viendra te voir ? Toi ? Une abomination de la nature ? souffla encore le gros.

Harry se recula sous la peur. Pourquoi oncle Vernon était aussi méchant avec lui ? Des larmes commencèrent à couler.

- Mais oui tu peux pleurer, ce n'est pas moi que tu vas attendrir comme ça ! File dans ton placard, tu seras privé de dîner ce soir et passe moi cette dent !

L'oncle tendit la main vers le poing d'Harry mais celui-ci se recula et se précipita sous l'escalier, hors d'atteinte de son oncle. Il entendit un juron étouffé puis le verrou de sa porte se mettre en marche.

_Ca y est ! Il était encore enfermé jusqu'à demain matin._ pensa t-il en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

Il posa sa dent devant lui et pensa aux paroles de l'oncle Vernon. La tête sur les bras, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, le cœur lourd de peine.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, et en ouvrant les yeux, il apperçut que sa dent était toujours près de lui. Il se mit à sangloter en se disant que finalement l'oncle Vernon avait raison. Pourquoi la petite souris se serait-elle déplacée pour lui ? Mais ne perdant pas espoir, chaque soir, il installa sa dent sous son oreiller en espérant que la petite avait trop de travail pour venir plutôt chez lui. Mais chaque matin, il la retrouvait sous l'oreiller et des pleurs venaient accueillir cette découverte.

Finalement au bout d'un mois d'attente, il décida de mettre sa dent dans une petite boîte d'allumette qu'il avait récupéré dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Comme ça, si un jour la petite souris se décidait à venir, il refusera de lui donner ses dents en disant :

- Non ! Je t'ai attendu longtemps et tu n'es jamais venu, maintenant se sont mes dents, elles sont à moi, pas à toi donc tu peux retourner chez d'autres enfants car moi je ne crois plus en toi !

Voilà ce qu'il lui dirait à la petite souris !

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça t'as plu Potty ? :)  
**

**Je me suis dit pour Harry qu'il n'était pas possible de faire quelque chose de joyeux pour un cas comme ça. Là encore, la magie n'y peut rien !**

**Merci pour votre lecture. Une petite remarque à faire ? Même pour dire que vous avez détesté ;) mais j'attends vos raisons ! :)  
**

**Bizzz**


End file.
